Remind me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ponyboy needs Dally to remind him, that the older male still loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy was sitting at his desk in the room he shared with Soda, his head on his crossed arms looking at the piece of paper on said desk. From the front room he could hear the t.v. going and people making a racket. His two older brothers were out there along with Two-bit, Johnny and Steve. The only one missing was Dally, his boyfriend. Pony chuckled lightly at that thought.

They had been going out for almost a year and boy had things been different. At first they couldn't get enough of each other, ever. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, if they wanted to make out, they did. That had all started to change for the last few months.

In the living room he heard the door slam and a chorus of 'Hey Dally' then things went back to normal. Ponyboy sighed deeply after about 10 minutes. Dally knew that he was home he had, barely, heard him ask Darry. Months ago Dally would have come in and come right to him as soon as he knew Pony was home. Now he'd rather spend time with the rest of them then even so much as kiss the younger male.

Wiping the moisture that started to pool in the corners of his eyes, he pushed away the homework on the desk. It didn't need to be done for a few days anyway, it was only Friday night.

Spinning in the chair, Pony grabbed his radio and set it up. He put his head back down and turned the thing on just to cringe as static blasted out of it. Turning it down and sighing he needed to remember to smack Soda for messing with his stuff. Again.

Turning it the first thing he came to was an overly cheery radio DJ announcing a new song from someone that he had never heard of. When the music started and it was twang-y he knew why. Not being one big on country songs, he was about to change it, but the melody about fit how he felt so he left it on.

_We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<em>

Ponyboy gasped a little at how true the words were and how much it seemed they applied to him and Dally. He can't remember how many times they were told to get a room and how many times that they did.

_Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

Once again the lyrics seemed to be speaking what he was feeling. Every time that he wanted to talk to Dally about what was going on, Dally just said they were fine. Pony didn't want just good.

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
><em>

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
><em>

_Remind me, remind me_

Pony pressed his ear closer to the radio his eyes getting a bit misty.

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

It wasn't an airport in Pony's memory it was a bus station. Dally had to go somewhere and would be gone a week and Pony couldn't stop kissing him. They didn't hear the bus leave till it was too late. It was easy for Dally to change tickets, but it wouldn't be till the next day. Pony and Dally spent the night in each others arm's, neither sleeping at all.

_Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>_

Almost every weekend and over the summer they would spend the nights together and most night didn't sleep. Either at Buck's or Soda would take his own bed. Until a few months ago when they just slept. He couldn't remember the last time they had made love. It squeezed his heart that he couldn't.

_Remind me, Baby Remind me  
>Baby remind me<br>_

_Oh so on fire, so in love  
>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<em>

_Remind me, baby remind me_

_I wanna feel that way  
><em>

_Yeah I wanna hold you close  
><em>

_Oh If you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<em>

What bothered him even more was that he couldn't remember the last time that Dally had said 'I love you'. Well in a way that didn't just sound like it was to fill the silence in the room. They said it almost every day, but it lost feeling a while ago and Ponyboy almost never said it first, because he wasn't truly sure Dally did love him.

_Do you remember the way it felt?  
><em>

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
>Remind me<br>_

_Yeah remind me  
><em>

_All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me_

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me_

Dally used to love when Ponyboy would steal his shirt or something and refuse to give it back. It almost always made him late but Dally didn't care. Until later that is. One morning he just looked at Pony and said 'Come on, I'm late' in such a cold tone that once Dally left, he cried him self back to sleep.

_Oh baby remind me_

After the song ended Pony put his head down and cried hard. Once he was done he decided he needed some fresh air. After going to the bathroom and splashing water on his face he went to grab the coat of Dally's that he always wore and stopped.

"No, I'm not going to wear it, lets see if that gets to him," Pony kind of growled.

So he grabbed his old hoodie that hadn't been worn in almost a year. Walking in the living room, he looked at everyone real quick.

Two-bit and Johnny were laying on their stomachs on the floor watching Mickey mouse. Steve was by the arm rest of the part of the couch Soda was on next to him was Dally and Darry was in his chair. Soda and Johnny gave him a wave which he nodded to. Dally was looking at him with shock, more looking at the jacket he wasn't wearing.

Dally opened his mouth to say something, but Ponyboy cut him off with shifting his gaze to Darry.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" He asked, seeing all of them looking at him in somewhat shock at not even acknowledging Dally.

"Sure little buddy, just be back soon and be careful its getting dark,"

"I will," And he walked out the door with out a look at any of them.

He was half across the lot by the time he heard the foot steps that he hoped he hear. Pony turned and looked at Dally.

"Yes?"

"Yes? You come out of your room and then leave, barely looking at me and all I get is a yes?"

"Yes," Ponyboy said, pushing his hair behind his ear, that the wind had dislodged.

"And why aren't you wearing my jacket?"

Ponyboy took a deep breath, he needed to keep his emotions in check if he was to get through this.

"Dally, do you love me?"

What ever Dally thought Pony was going to say that certainly wasn't it. He looked at him odd and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A legit one," Pony stepped closer to him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that,"

"When was the last time you truly told me?"

"I tell you,"

Ponyboy put up a finger cutting him off.

"I said, truly told me. Not those 'I love you's' you throw out every day,"

Dally opened his mouth but was cut off again by Pony.

"When was the last time we made love, hell, when was the last time we fucked,"

Dally's eyes were wide as Ponyboy stepped closer.

"When was the last time that we spent the night just telling each other that we loved each other. When was it last that we were told to get a room and listened to them, even though its just a rhetorical statement,"

Dally felt tiny pricks of tears at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't remember.

"When did you last come to my house just to see me or come up behind me and kiss me on the neck or just hold me because you liked being that close to me,"

Pony turned away and took a shuttering breath.

"Dally," He said in such a heart breaking tone that it nearly broke him. "When did you last kiss me,"

Dally felt the world close up around him and the air knocked out of his lungs. This was the person that he cared about more than anything and that's how he felt.

Pony turned and looked him with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Dally, I think," He took another shuttering breath. "Were over,"

Dally gasped. "No," He sobbed, thinking it for a second it wasn't good for his image, then didn't care in the next second. "No no no, Pony no I don't want to lose you,"

"Then remind me,"

"Of what?"

"Why I should still be with you, why I shouldn't just leave you right now," Ponyboy was shaking and the tears were pouring even harder down his cheeks.

Dally opened his mouth a few times and closed it, not sure how to put into words what he felt.

Pony shook his head slightly and started to turn away when Dally grabbed him and pulled Pony to him.

"Don't leave me, we'll work on it, we'll be better I'm sorry just don't, just don't leave," He sobbed, holding Pony's face in his hands.

"Dally," Pony whispered huskily through the tears.

"Please just don't leave me," Dally pleaded.

"I won't tonight, but if things don't get better, I can't say I won't walk away,"

"They will, they will," He smiled, even though he sobbed again.

"They better," Pony started pulling away again only to be brought back against Dally's chest.

Pony looked up at Dally as the older male wrapped his arm's around him.

"Can I kiss you?" Dally whispered.

Pony smiled slightly and leaned forward and Dally caught his lips half way.

The kiss wasn't fast, it was just slow and steady and full of the love that had been missing.

As they stood there in the lot kissing, Pony knew that things weren't completely fixed and it would take time for all the cracks to disappear. Things were defiantly looking up though.

But only time would truly tell.

Authors note!

I don't own either the outsiders or Remind me (that's by brad paisley and carrie underwood) Thats what in italics

Yes I know that there wouldn't be this song back then but when I heard it, it made me think of them.

And yes Dally is a little OOC from what he's like in the books. Yet I would hope that almost losing someone that he love's as much as he does Ponyboy in here, he would have a heart and cry like a normal person.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud bang made a sleeping Ponyboy jump then groan. Looking at the clock it was way too early to be anywhere near awake, but he could hear Soda, Steve and Darry all moving around.

"Would you watch what your doing little buddy?" Darry said, then sort of grunted, as if picking something up.

"It's not my fault the table got in my way," He heard Soda say, sounding like he was kind of bouncing.

Ponyboy groaned again and sat up rubbing his eyes. It was too early to get up, but there was no way he would be able to fall back asleep. Getting up and heading to the bathroom, he remembered last night.

It was almost the end of his and Dally's relationship. After their kiss had ended, they did take a walk and talk about things. Neither could really explain what had happened to them, yet Dally did seem ready to fix things. The tears were enough proof that he didn't want to lose Ponyboy.

Walking into the living room, he knocked Soda in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Soda said, rubbing the back of his head.

"For waking me up, it's Saturday and I would have liked to sleep in thank you,"

"Sorry, the table got in my way," Soda smiled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, sure," Ponyboy rolled his eyes but smiled.

"HA, you smiled, I'm off the hook,"

"Well have a good day bud, were off, there's a fresh cake on the counter" Darry Ruffled Pony's hair.

"Ok, see you guys later," And he watched them walk out.

Shaking his head, he headed into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what else there was to make. Deciding on eggs, he grabbed a few and put them on the counter and grabbed a pan.

Hearing the door open, he shook his head and put the pan on back burner.

"Ok Soda, wha'd you forget?"

Instead of an answer in a quick second he felt arms snake around his waist and a kiss placed on his bare shoulder.

"Well hi there," Pony smiled lightly and looked at the figure resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hi," Dally said back kissing Pony's cheek. "What are you doing up already?"

"Soda knocked over a table," Pony rolled his eyes. "After that I figured I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, why?" He asked trying to raise an eye brow.

"Oh uh, never mind,"

Ponyboy took the pan off the stove and turned in Dally's arms.

"Come on, tell me," He said, wrapping his arms around Dally's neck.

"I was going to climb into bed with you so you could wake up in my arms, god you're turning me sappy," Dally smiled a crooked smile.

Pony just smiled back happy that Dally really is trying to get things back to the way they used to be.

Dally smiled back and pulled Ponyboy close and kissed his lips lightly. Ponyboy kissed back, wrapping his arms tighter around Dally's neck.

Dally broke the kiss and smiled down at Pony. "So is there no way I can convince you to come back to bed?" He asked innocently.

Pony blushed lightly, but nodded. "I think there may just be a way for you too,"

Dally smiled and turned the stove off and grabbed Pony's hand leading him to the bed room. Once there, Pony boy laid on the bed, as Dally took off his shirt. After it was off Dally climbed slowly over Ponyboy kissing a line from his belly button to his lips, then laid softly on top of Pony.

"I love you," Dally smiled, kissing him again lightly.

"I love you too," Pony said, as Dally kissed a line to his neck and bit it lightly.

Ponyboy arched letting out a moan as Dally kissed over the spot and back up to Pony's lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Dally repeated between each kiss.

"You said that already," Ponyboy said, smiling up at Dally.

"It's so you never forget,"

Ponyboy just smiled and pulled Dally down and kissed him hard. Dally moaned into the kiss, holding Pony close and running his hands up and down his sides. Wrapping his legs around Dally, Pony pulled their hips together making them both moan. Dally pulled away and started kissing down Ponyboys chest making him squirm slightly. As Dally neared his belly button he slowed down even more. By the time he got to the waist band of Pony's pants, he was going no more than a crawl.

"Dally," Whined Ponyboy.

"Yes my love?" Dally's fingers were playing with his waist band.

Ponyboy huffed at him.

Dally smiled and pulled off Pony's pajama pants and underwear. Dally moved between Pony's legs and kissed his inner thigh. Pony wiggled a little as he kissed all over the skin there narrowly missing Pony's most intimate part. Shifting a little more, Dally kissed the base of Pony's cock making the younger teen moan. Working his way up, he kissed every inch of his cock till he made it to the head where he licked it lightly.

Ponyboy arched as Dally licked the bottom of Pony's cock, alternating between hard and soft licks. By the time that Dally took him into his mouth, Pony was panting hard and whining. Dally moved slowly over Pony's cock taking him in as deep as he could, then would go fast for a couple seconds then slow again. Pony moaned Dally's name low in his throat as he felt himself getting close to climax.

"Dally, I'm gunna," Dally just sucked harder making him cum.

Dally swallowed it all and slid up the younger male kissing him lightly. Pony smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I feel like an ass having to ask this, is the lube in the same place?" Dally asked, his eyes going a bit dark and his face showing hurt.

Pony kissed his forehead. "Yep, just sittin there waiting for you,"

Dally grabbed it and fumbled out of his pants, then laid down again on Ponyboy, kissing him deeply.

Pony returned the kiss again, as Dally moved up off him and coated his fingers in the clear liquid. It had been quite a while since they last did anything, so when Dally's first finger started probing his hole, it hurt. Soon enough though he started to feel the old pleasure as Dally started adding more fingers stretching him. It didn't take long for both of them to want it so bad that Pony grabbed Dally's neck pulling him to him.

"It's been long enough, just get in me please?" Pony said, breathlessly.

Dally kissed him lightly again and started pressing his cock into him. When he was fully in, he stilled for a minute letting Ponyboy get reused to him and loved being this close to the younger male again.

He started out slow at first, moving inch after slow inch in and out, then repeating the action making Pony squirm under him. Digging his nails into Dally's back, Pony wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in deep and urging the male to go faster. Dally got the message and started to move just a tiny bit faster making them both moan loudly.

"Oh Dally," Pony moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow as Dally started moving faster.

"I missed you so much," Dally kissed the side of Pony's neck.

Holding the back of Dally's head, Pony kept him there. Getting the hint, Dally kissed the younger male's neck again and again nipping it a few times too.

"Dally, oh Dallas," Pony moaned, wiggling.

Dally started moving faster, feeling himself getting close, he wrapped his fingers around Pony's cock meeting the strokes with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Ponyboy to come again. With the tightening of muscles around him, it only took a few more thrusts for Dally to come.

After pulling out and grabbing Pony boys discarded pants to clean them up he laid next to the other male. Pony boy rolled and laid his head on Dally's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around Ponyboy kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Ponyboy," Dally whispered.

Ponyboy looked up and kissed Dally softly. "I love you too, Dally,"

Dally opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a yawn from Pony.

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I don't want to," Pony said, holding Dally close.

"I'm not going anywhere, I could use a few more Z's anyway," Dally held him closer.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

I was much later in the day when they woke up again and Ponyboy smiled and kissed a still sleeping Dallas.

Dally's eyes fluttered open and he kissed Ponyboy back.

When they broke apart Ponyboy's stomach made a grumbling noise.

"Is someone hungry?" Dally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well someone did interrupt my breakfast, not that I minded," He nuzzled Dally then stood up went to his dresser and got a pair of underwear and jeans and put them on.

"I think you should walk around like that," Dally commented, looking him up and down.

Ponyboy smiled and shook his head, but didn't put a shirt on.

In the kitchen Pony made them each a sandwich while waiting for Dally. Sitting in a chair, Dally walked in and sitting down and pulling Ponyboy in his lap.

"You know I can sit on my own chair," Ponyboy said, but didn't make any motion to move.

"No you can't hush,"

Pony just smiled and started eating. Dally kissed Ponyboy's back and then started in on the sandwich Pony made for him.

When they were gone, the two of them moved to the living room. Dally sat on the couch with a few pillows behind him so he was sitting at an angle. Pony went to sit on the other end, only to be pulled by Dally, so he was sitting between his legs.

Pony smiled and flipped over, crawling so he was half laying on the couch and half laying on Dally.

Dally leaned his head down as Pony leaned up, their lips meeting in the middle. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed lazily, tongues battling, neither winning or losing, neither caring.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open, yet they did hear….

"Oh God, my eyes,"

They broke apart and looked to see Soda standing there with his hands over his eyes.

Both looked at each other then back at Soda and started laughing hard.

Dally walked in and saw Soda standing there with his hands over his eyes and Dally and Pony shirtless and laughing their asses off.

At that moment he decided, he just didn't want to know. Then went to find something to eat leaving his crazy family alone.

Even though, he wouldn't have them any other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WELL this story was more or less going to be a one shot, but after an awesome review by Spicygurl, I decided to continue it, just for her.

Now I'm not sure if there will be more after this, but I guess keep looking.

I own not a damn thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright mid afternoon flowed over the buildings of the quiet street, a warm wind was blowing, ruffling the hair of the figure walking down said street. The teen looked at ease with everything, his green/gray eyes, searching over everything though. It didn't do any greaser any good to be ignorant of his surroundings, but being afraid of them, was a waste of energy.

Getting tired of how quiet everything seemed to be, Ponyboy started whistling. At first it was just nothing but randomized notes, then it started to morph into the song that had made his relationship with Dally better.

It had been almost a month since that fateful night that he had heard Remind me on the radio. Then after the confrontation, the talks, and the make up sex. Lots of make up sex., Things got a lot better, not totally perfect, yet better.

Ponyboy smiled thinking about Dallas, as he often did when he thought of his blond boyfriend. He wasn't actually looking for perfect, that would just be to boring for his tastes.

Getting to his front gate, he opened it and stepped it, letting it close behind him. Then walking up the stairs, he heard what sounded like Dally talking in a low voice through the screen. Opening that door, the other teen stopped mid-word and looked up at Pony with a smile.

"Hi babe," Dally smiled and stood up and kissed him quickly. "But I gotta go do something, I'll talk to you later, thanks for the talk Darry," Dally said quickly and all but ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Ponyboy asked, looking at Darry, who was getting up off the couch.

"Oh, nothing," He said, nonchalantly and went into the kitchen.

Ponyboy just kind of stood there for a moment, wondering what that was all about, then just shook his head. He tried to tell himself that there was no use worrying about it, but something in his heart didn't want to believe him.

The next few days went about the same way. Dally would come over, mostly to talk to Darry, then leave quickly. He wasn't totally ignoring Pony like before, but at the same time he wasn't showing him his full attention either.

Once or twice he tried to ask Dally what was going on, yet kept getting the same answer as Darry that first night. Needless to say, it was starting to bug him.

That night after Dally left again, Ponyboy went to bed early. Once he was down to his boxers, he just kind laid there, trying not to let the tears fall. It didn't last long before the tears started coming. At first they were slowly making their way down his cheeks, then they started falling faster. They had just patched things up and now he was being treated like he was almost nothing again. It was starting to put little fisher cracks in his heart. Small sobs were starting to shake his body when Soda came into the room.

"Oh, baby, what's the matter?" Soda asked, in a worried tone and all but jumped in bed next to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy rolled over and attached himself to Soda, sobbing into his chest. Soda held him close and rubbed his back, waiting for Pony to tell him what was wrong. After a few minutes Pony calmed down just enough to tell him what he was feeling.

"I'm just so worried that he's gone back to what going on before and I just can't stand to lose him. I almost lost him once and we got better, now it feels like were falling back to it," Pony sobbed again.

"Shhh, its ok baby, things will be ok, you'll see," Soda tried to sooth him, it sounded a little fake even to his own ears.

"Soda," He sobbed again and just clung to his brother.

It didn't take long for the younger male to fall asleep against Soda chest. Soda sighed and ran his fingers through Pony's hair. He heard a noise at the door and looked up to find a worried looking Darry.

Soda looked at Pony then back at Darry with a questioning look, asking with his eyes if he saw what had happened. Darry nodded sadly and then sighed, shaking his head. He walked quietly into the room and messed Pony's hair lightly.

"Things will get better, I promise you this," He whispered to the sleeping teen, then kissed his forehead lightly.

The next day when Ponyboy got up, he had a terrible headache. Sitting up he groaned and stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. He had just got a glass of water, when he heard a yell from the front room.

"I don't give a damn, you hurt him like that again I will hurt you," Darry yelled into the phone.

There was a moment of silence as whoever he was talking to answered.

"Yes I know that, but that's not the point, HE doesn't know that so fix it, end of discussion," And then he heard the phone being slammed down.

Darry came around the corner mumbling to himself, then jumped apon seeing Ponyboy standing there.

"Hey Pony, I didn't wake you up did I?" Darry said.

Pony started to shake his head, but that just made the pain worse, forcing him to grab his head.

"Are you ok?" Darry said, stepping towards him.

"Just a bad headache, who were you yelling at?" Pony looked at him.

"It's not important, come on lets get you some aspirin," He put his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders and lead him to the bathroom.

Once he got some aspirin in him Darry made him a quick breakfast.

"Well bud, I gotta get going, but try and have a good day ok?" He said and kissed Ponyboy on the head.

Pony smiled. "I'll try, thanks Dar,"

The screen door barley made a noise as Darry went out it. Ponyboy finished his breakfast, then washed up the plate and all that.

Thinking about what to, he decided on a nap. Grabbing a pillow and blanket from his and Soda's room, laid on the couch and curled up, falling asleep rather quickly.

When he woke up again he just grumbled and tried to roll over on his side but was stopped by something. He opened his eyes to find a smiling Dally over him.

"Hi there sleepy head," The older teen smiled bigger.

"Hi," He said in a sleep clogged voice.

Dally leaned down and kissed him softly. Ponyboy gasped lightly and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other teen's neck. When Dally pulled back, he pulled Pony with him into a sitting position. After Pony let go of his neck, Dally sat down where Pony had been. Pony took this opportunity to move and straddle the other male's hips.

"Hi there," Dally smiled up at him.

"Why have you been pretty much ignoring me the last few days?" Pony asked looking down at him.

A look of hurt passed over his face. "Why don't we go get some dinner tonight?"

"That doesn't answer me," Pony sighed.

"Come with me to a nice dinner tonight and afterwards, I'll explain everything I promise," Dally grabbed Pony hand and kissed it.

Pony sighed again but smiled. "Ok, but I'm holding you to that promise,"

Dally smiled and brought Pony's head down to him and kissed him.

Ponyboy moaned into the kiss, unintentionally grinding his hips down into Dally's making the other male moan out loud.

"We do have the house to ourselves you know," He pushed his hips into Pony.

"Then let's have some fun shall we?"

Dally just grinned and carried Pony to the bedroom and laid him down and got on top of him. Grinning down at him, Dally smiled and kissed him deeply again, moving his hand up Pony's shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled off both their shirts and then laid back down, kissing him again.

"God I love you," Dally said, then moved to remove their pants.

Once they were naked, Dally laid back on him their cocks brushing each other making them moan. Dally moved his hips lightly making them rub together, making both their moans ring out through the empty room. After a few more thrusts Ponyboy whined.

"I need you in me Dally, please?" He panted, looking up at the other male with pleading eyes.

"Your wish is my command, my love," Dally kissed him, then reached for the lube.

Once he was ready he slipped easily into the warm confines that was all Ponyboy, making them both moan loudly. Starting slow he moved in and out of Pony, their tongues locked in a never ending battle. As the pleasure started to build however, the kiss was broken so Dally could hear the sweet ring that was Pony's moans of his name.

As Pony moaned more and withered and twitched on the bed, Dally started moving faster loving the feeling of his boyfriend around him in the most intimate of ways.

"Dally, oh Dally," Pony moaned loud and unbroken as Dally moved even faster, hitting the bundle of nerves in Pony that was driving him crazy.

Dally sat back just slightly, enough to grab Pony's strained and neglected cock rubbing it in time with each thrust making the younger male moan even louder if it was humanly possible.

"Oh, Ponyboy," Dally moaned as the auburn teen started bucking his hips, getting close.

With just a few more strokes, Pony came with a scream. With the pulsing warm pressure on his cock, Dally came hard with in Pony.

After he pulled out and Dally grabbed an old Tee-shirt and cleaned them up he laid next to Pony for a few minutes. When they got back up and dressed they went back into the living room.

After a few more minutes in the living room, Dally told Pony he had to go get ready and that he would come back to get him at 6. After he had initially left, he stuck his head back in and told him to dress semi nice. Then he left again.

Pony rolled his eyes but smiled and went about finding something "semi- nice".

It took Darry coming back early and helping him before he found something.

At 5:45 he was ready, wearing black dress pants with a short sleeved white dress shirt. His hair was washed and Darry had helped him fix it, with out any grease, claiming it would make him look more "Semi-nice". Pony didn't appreciate the air quotes, even though earlier he had found himself doing them.

At nearly exactly 6 there was a knock on the door. Pony rolled his eyes, but Darry went and answered the door. When he stepped out of the way in walked Dally, making Pony gasp. He was also wearing black pants but was wearing a long sleeved red dress shirt. In his hand there was a single red rose. Pony stepped up to him and Dally gave him a small kiss and put the rose in his hand.

"Thank you," Pony said, blushing.

"Anything for you,"

"What time are you going to be back here?" Darry asked in a mock parent voice.

"Would you mind if I keep Pony out tonight?" Dally asked, sounding polite, it almost make Pony laugh.

"Well it is a Saturday, so I guess, that is if Ponyboy finished his homework," Darry looked to Pony.

"Yes sir," Pony cracked a smile.

"Then have a good night,"

Dally and Pony walked out of the house and Pony was surprised to see a car sitting there.

"What's that?"

"I car I borrowed for tonight get in," He kissed Pony's neck.

Pony shivered but smiled and got in like he was told. It was a short drive to the restaurant.

They got out and went in, getting a small table in the back. They tried to be very non-couple like, since it wouldn't really be accepted. It was a nice and quiet dinner and desert, then left the place.

The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky as Dally drove someplace. They arrived at a park that was just outside of town. They got out and walked a small distance up a small hill. Dally smiled as Pony gasped at how beautiful it all was.

"It's perfect,"

"I wouldn't say that with you standing right here," Dally turned Ponyboy to him and kissed him.

Pony smiled and blushed lightly.

"Now I promised you an explanation, did I not?"

Pony nodded.

"Well, I love you,"

"I love you too, but what does that," He was silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Long before we were a couple, I felt the odd need to protect you. I beat up more Soc's then ever before, if they so much as looked at your wrong, got jailed more times too," He smiled roguishly.

Pony rolled his eyes but smiled too.

"Then I started to realize what I was feeling for you and it scared the living hell out of me. Mainly for what your brothers would do to me, so I tried ignoring you. As I remember that didn't work at all. I got wind that you were starting to do bad in school and were having more nightmares. So I came back around you, telling myself that I wasn't going to let anything show," He stopped again and kissed Pony's nose.

Ponyboy chuckled and tilted his head for Dally to continue.

"And once again that didn't work in the least. You looked so happy when I didn't ignore you anymore that I couldn't hold myself back. I kissed you," They both smiled.

"And I surprised you by kissing you back," Pony finished.

"That you did. Then we had a glorious time exploring each other," He wiggled his eye brows seductively, making Ponyboy blush.

"And the black eye from Darry was totally worth it," He smiled again. "The apology that came after I proved I wasn't going to hurt you was even better."

His eyes darkened slightly. "Then I did hurt you, by being a jack ass and hurting you so bad that you wanted to leave me unless I proved to you that you still meant the world and a half you me and I'm hoping that I did," He held onto Pony's hands.

Pony's eyes were slightly glassy as he looked at Dally and nodded making Dally smile.

Dally kissed Pony softly.

"Now as to what's been going on for the past few days is a little more complicated," Dally said, looking nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got this idea but I needed some help with it and had a few other things to ask your dear brother about as well. Even though I did hear his fury this morning," He shivered.

Ponyboy glared to the side, so Darry was threatening Dally.

"Don't be mad at him I felt bad enough hearing what I did to you, that I deserved every bit of it," He kissed Pony's knuckles.

"Now I didn't mean for you to jump to the conclusion that I don't care about you, you mean everything to me and that's why I wanted to bring you here, to watch this lovely sunset," They looked at the sun that was sinking very low in the sky, turning the sky all kinds of purple, pink, orange, yellow and some others all mixed into one.

"And ask you something," He said.

"What would that," But the words died in his throat as Dally got down on one knee.

"I love you so much Ponyboy Michael Curtis and yes I know that it's not legal but I want it to be more of a promise for forever, then the actual term, but I want to do this properly, that means all the steps," He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, letting Ponyboy see the gold band in the velvet lining.

"Ponyboy will you marry me?"

Ponyboy gasped, tears falling down his cheeks as he nodded hard. Dally smiled and put the ring on his finger and standing up and wrapping his arms around Ponyboys waist kissing him deeply.

Pony kissed him back with vigor, running his fingers through his hair. Dally was the first one to pull away, smiling with a few tears running down his cheeks as well.

"I love you Dally, I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Dally smiled and turned Pony around in his arms so they were both facing the sunset.

Dally's arms were still wrapped around his waist with his head on Pony's shoulder. He could see Pony looking at the ring and see the big smile on his face.

Kissing Ponyboy's neck he couldn't help but feel completely content with his boyfriend, no strike that, fiancé in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As the last few bright rays of the sun fell over the two and the chill of the night started rolling over the two, the younger of the two shivered.

"Cold baby?" Dally asked, into his ear.

Pony shivered in a different way. "A little,"

"Well I could warm you up," Dally said kissing Pony's ear, then sucking gently on the lobe.

Pony shivered deeply and turned around in Dally's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"And how do you plan on warming me up Mr. Winston?"

"Oh I think I have my ways, future Mr. Winston," Dally kissed his bottom lip softly.

Pony smiled at the name and kissed Dally softly for a minute. "Well you do have me for the night you know,"

"Yes, I do know that," Dally smirked, pulling Pony close to him.

"So where are we going to go tonight? Since I really don't fancy a night in your car, even though the backseat wouldn't be that bad,"

Dally smirked and kissed him again, letting his tongue rub against Pony's bottom lip, then diving into the warm recesses of his mouth. Pony let out a little moan and wrapped his arms tighter around Dally's neck, pulling him close.

"Well Buck isn't having a party tonight, so his place will be nice and quiet," Dally said, nipping at Pony's bottom lip.

"Since when doesn't he have a party on a Saturday?" Pony tilted his head lightly.

"Since I asked him to go somewhere for the night, the whole place will be empty,"

Pony smiled. "Really now?"

Dally nodded, making Pony smile bigger.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pony asked, kissing the side of Dally's mouth.

Dally smirked and pulled away from Pony, sliding his hand down Pony's arm and grabbing his hand and leading him back to his borrowed car. On the way to Bucks, Pony's hand wouldn't keep off Dally's inner thigh, making the car swerve a few times.

"Can't you wait till were there?" Dally gasped, then moaned as Pony kissed his ear.

"Nope, I want you too bad too," Pony whispered, then nipped at his lobe.

Dally moaned as Pony's hand rubbed over his clothed cock.

"Ponyboy Winston," Dally gasped and grabbed his hand away, since the car made another bad swerve. "I would like to make it to Buck's to make love to my fiancé, alive thank you,"

Pony smiled and just wrapped his arms around Dally's arm and rested his head on the older male's shoulder.

"Thank you," Dally said, resting his head on Pony's.

They got to Buck's a few more minutes later and pulled up into the empty lot that looked rather odd. Getting out of the car Dally locked it up and they headed inside and up to Dally's room.

Once they got into the room Pony took his jacket, shoes and sock off and turned to watch Dally do the same thing. After Dally was free of the things, he pressed Pony against the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

"Hi there," Pony said as Dally pressed against him, wedging his leg between Pony's legs.

"Hi there indeed," Dally said, nipping at Pony's bottom lip, then licking it lightly before kissing him solidly.

Pony let out a moan and started kissing the other male back. The blond male moved his hands, so both of Pony's were under one hand and slid his now free hand down the smaller males body. When he got to the hem of his shirt, Dally moved his hand under the material and held on to the soft skin of his waist as he continued to kiss every last breath out of him. Breaking the kiss Dally kissed Pony's chin as he slid his hand up his stomach and over his chest, teasing the nipples lightly.

"Dal," Pony gasped as said male moved away for a second to take Pony's shirt completely off.

When he pushed Ponyboy back against the wall, the male hissed lightly also letting out a little moan at how cold the wall was. Dally pinned his arms back above his head and put his hand back on his waist, rubbing circles on his exposed hip. Licking his lips lightly, Dally dipped his head down and kissed each of Pony's nipples before sucking them each in turn. Pony's back arched off the wall at the sensation and let out a moan, pressing his face into his arm. Dally kissed up and bit lightly at the tender skin of Ponyboy's neck, shivering as the male moaned and gasped.

"Feel good?" Dally murmured against the skin, letting go of Pony's hands and grabbing his other hip with his hand.

"Yea," Pony gasped, as Dally bit at the skin again, rocking their hips together.

Pony wrapped his right hand in Dally's blond locks and rested the other on his shoulder as the male continued his kisses on his neck. Dally moved his hands back and pressed them against Pony's ass, pulling their hips together more. The movement as Dally continued to rock their hips together made them both moan out loud.

"Dally," Pony whined grabbing Dally's hair a little harder.

"What do you want baby?" Dally whispered in his ear, pressing his hips into him a little more solidly.

"I want you to make love to me,"

Dally smiled against his throat and pulled back to kiss the other male lightly, before taking steps backwards till they were even to the bed. Pony kissed Dally lightly then got onto the bed, lying on his back looking up at the blond male. Dally stripped off his shirt and crawled on top of Pony, letting his lips press against his again. Pony hummed contently and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, letting his fingernails play on the top of Dally's shoulders. The top male shivered deeply and pressed his hips into Pony's making them both moan again.

"You sure know how to turn a guy on," Dally mumbled, as Pony clawed at the top of his back again, leaving red lines that went away a few seconds later.

"Just you," Pony mumbled, kissing Dally lightly.

Dally smiled again and moved off the younger male and took off his own pants and underwear. Pony bit his lip watching as Dally undid his pants, at a painfully slow pace and then got rid of the boxers at an even slower one.

"Dallas," Pony huffed.

"Yes?" Dally said, tossing the undergarment away.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what my love?" Dally said, tilting his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Trying to drive me up a wall?"

The smirk on his face got bigger as he grabbed Pony's hand and kissed the ring he had placed there not two hours before.

"From what I see, I'm not trying at all,"

"Dally,"

The blond male smirked more and moved over Pony, pressing their cocks together, making Pony gasp.

"Is this what you wanted?" Dally asked, jerking his hips making their cocks rub against each other.

"Not exactly,"

"You don't like it?" He jerked his hips again.

"Dally I want you in me," He moaned as Dally licked his neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked, dragging out to u sound in sure.

"Yes, damn it,"

"Someone's got a mouth on him,"

"Dallas," Pony huffed again.

"Now is that anyway to talk to you fiancé?"

"Is this anyway to treat yours?"

Dally smirked and kissed him, reaching for the lube. "Touché,"

Moving back to sit on his knee's between Pony's legs, Dally got his cock ready, then tossed the bottle back in the drawer. Lifting Pony's hips, Dally put his knee's under him and positioned himself.

"I love you Ponyboy Winston," Dally said and pushed into him.

Pony's back arched off the bed as Dally started moving in and out of his younger lover, making him see stars. Starting at first going out slow, Pony clawed at the sheets above his head, moaning loudly. Dally panted lightly, moving a bit faster, loving the feeling of Pony's heat all around his cock.

"Yea, Dallas yea," Ponyboy moaned, tossing his head back into the pillow as Dally hit all of his most intimate places.

"You feel so amazing baby," Dally shouted, as Pony's hips bucked over him.

Pony moaned again, his hips starting to move on their own accord as Dally continued to move in and out off him.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Dally asked, holding his hips in his large hands.

"Yes," Pony gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Dally, touch me please?" Pony moaned.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Dally said and let go of his hip with his right hand and wrapped it around Pony's cock.

Pony moaned louder, his back arching as Dally's hand worked over his cock bringing him close.

"Dally, baby, I'm going to, going to," Pony gasped and moaned.

Dally's hand sped up a notch, making the younger male moan more and come with one last jerk of his hips. As Pony's inner muscles clenched over him Dally let out another moan of his own and came deep inside Pony.

Dally panted deeply pulling out and grabbing a small towel out of the same drawer and cleaned them both up. Lying down next to Ponyboy, Dally grabbed the blanket on the bed and pulled it over them. Moving onto his back, Pony shifted and laid his head on Dally's shoulder, his left hand laying in the middle of Dally's chest.

"I love you Dally," Pony said, looking at his ring again.

"I love you too, Ponyboy,"

Pony smiled and leaned up and kissed the other male for a moment, then pulled back and snuggled into him.

"Good night my love," Dally whispered into Pony's hair.

"Good night," Pony said sleepily, falling into a deep sleep next to the man he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~

And another one updated ^_^ that hasn't been in so long

I haven't been doing my odd couples, but getting these done is making me feel better (was in a funk again, it's getting on my nerves) so yep yep, people will have to wait.

S. owns, I just borrow.


End file.
